fightsticksfandomcom-20200213-history
Hori Rap N
The Hori Real Arcade Pro N is a stick built by Hori. All of them feature a cable compartment on the back and a 24mm start button hidden under a small door on the top right. The stick is unique in that it features a Noir layout, a layout that isn't as common as the Vewlix. It is a community mainstay and a favorite among modders for it's compatibility with many parts and for the roomy case which leaves a lot of room for modifications 2011: RAP Tekken Tag Tournament 2 * One of the first known versions of the RAP N chassis * It features special TTT2 artwork, a Sanwa JLF Joystick and Sanwa OBSF buttons * It is available for both PS3 and Xbox 360. RAP Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme V.S. * This rare variant is sought after by collectors. It features Gundam artwork, a Sanwa JLF Joystick and Sanwa OBSF Buttons. * It is a PS3 only stick. 2012 In 2012 a few more variants were released RAP Soul Calibur V * It features a Sanwa JLF lever and Sanwa OBSF buttons * It is available for PS3 and Xbox 360 each of which had different colored buttons and different artwork but were otherwise identical. RAP Dead Or Alive 5 * It features DOA 5 artwork, a Sanwa JLF Lever and OBSF Buttons * It was available for PS3 and Xbox 360. The main difference was the color of the buttons and balltop. 2014 RAP N3-SA-01 * The first unbranded version of the RAP N and the first version to use the RAP N title. * It features a Sanwa JLF joystick and Sanwa OBSF-30 buttons in white. * It is a PS3 stick RAP Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme V.S. Full Boost * This rare and unique variant is highly sought after by collectors. It is unique in that it features artwork printed on the start button door and has 3 of the button spaces covered by button hole covers. * It features Gundam artwork, Sanwa JLF lever and Sanwa OBSF buttons. * It is a PS3 stick 2017 RAP N Hayabusa * The first PS4 version of the RAP N. It features a built in touchpad on the back of the unit. * It features Hori's own Hayabusa lever and buttons. RAP Tekken 7 * Released alongside Tekken 7 these variants are for PS4 and Xbox one. * The PS4 version features a black plastic case, black Hayabusa buttons, a Hayabusa lever with a black balltop and a touchpad on the back of the unit. * It features artwork of Heihachi and Kazuya. * The Xbox One version features a white case, white Hayabusa buttons, and a Hayabusa lever with a white balltop. * It features artwork of Asuka, Lili, Alisa, and Lucky Chloe. 2018 RAP Soul Calibur VI * Released alongside Soul Calibur VI, these 2 variants are for PS4 and Xbox One. * The PS4 version features a translucent blue case, blue Hayabusa buttons, a Hayabusa lever with a matching blue balltop and a touchpad on the back of the unit. * It features artwork of Siegfried and Nightmare * The Xbox One version features a translucent red case, red Hayabusa buttons and a Hayabusa lever with a red balltop. * It features artwork of Ivy, Tira, Taki, Sophitia, Xianghua, and Talim. Unreleased: Hori RAP AX S+G A unique version of the RAP N that was to be released in 2013. It was in development but never saw a release. It would have been a Xbox 360 stick. It was to have a Seimitsu LS-32-01 lever, Sanwa Denshi OBSF-30RG buttons and featuring a Sega Astro City Layout.